1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camping equipment, specifically to tents, sleeping bags, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a sleeping bag is used in camping to provide warmth to a camper while sleeping. Typically a camper will also use a tent or bivy sack to protect the camper and/or the sleeping bag from insects, rain, snow, wind, dirt, plants, etc. A combination of a sleeping bag and a tent will generally protect a camper from a great variety of dangers and/or irritations that otherwise may afflict the camper while experiencing an outdoor adventure.
However, historically tents are large, heavy, and bulky. Some progress has been made in making tents and bivy sacks smaller, lighter, easier to carry by using advanced materials and altering designs to use fewer components. In particular, bivy sacks often are only slightly larger than a sleeping bag and are typically configured to only contain a single occupant.
Still, using a tent or bivy sack with a sleeping bag includes certain disadvantages and/or problems. For example, a camper must purchase and care for each individually. Also, a camper must protect each individually and protect each from damage caused by the other. In another example, a camper may spend considerable effort and time maintaining each wherein a camper may be required to clean out an internal portion of each.
Further, tents/bivy sacks and sleeping bags may be made by various manufacturers, of varying materials, shapes and sizes, and therefore there may be compatibility issues, such as the fabric of one being too abrasive for the fabric of the other. Still further, wherein a tent/bivy sack may be configured to store items, a camper may store items therein and may be required to exit, at least partially, from a sleeping bag to gain access to the stored items, thereby exposing the camper to cold within the tent/bivy sack. Further, items stored outside of a sleeping bag will be exposed to extreme temperatures and may freeze or otherwise be damaged or less desirable to use.
What is needed is a sleeping system that solves one or more of the problems herein described or that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art after becoming familiar with this application.